Stuck between a rock and a hard place
by CACBN
Summary: This story is basically about Yuto being dominated by his harem and some other new girls. If your interested in that kind of thing than feel free to watch. Be warned this is the first story I have ever made. So fell free to inform me of my mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_This just a something I thought randomly._

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything of this series._

_Also, this my first time writing any kind of story._

* * *

"MMFPH!" Was my muffled cry when Hitsugi proceeded to constrict and suck on my tongue while pressing her body against mine. Normally I would have been able to get out of a situtation like this, but with Hisuzu holding my arms behind my back whilst licking my neck and with Kuesu using my hair to tilt my head back while sucking and nibbling my ear lobe my methods of escape were limited.

Before I go any further I would like to introduce my self and explain how I got into this predicament. My name Awakawa Yuto, novice demon slayer trying to make peace with demon kind and current owner of Tamamo-no-Mae. Now as to how I got into this mess: It started few days ago, I was taking a shower washing my hair with the new shampoo Shizuku had bought when I made the mistake of opening my eyes and a few of the suds slid onto my bare eyeball. The sudden burning sensation caused me to slightly lose my footing and pitch forward crack my head against the tile wall. The burning sensation on my eye combined with the dull pain on my forehead for some reason made me decide that I was done showering. I stumbled out the shower to where the clean close were supposed to be only to be slightly unnerved that the only article of clothing for me here was an old pair of boxers that were uncomfortably tight around my ass and crotch. When I walked toward the exit the to the doorway I became dizzy and my vision was slightly blurred, "I must have hit my head harder than I thought" I said as I rubbed my temples and headed through the door and into the hallway.

In my daze instead of going into bedroom to change into some less revealing clothing I stumbled into the living room where (unfortunately for me) Ageha and Kuesu were arguing with each other about something. They promptly stopped their bickering when I stumbled clad in tight boxers with my vision a complete gray haze. When I plopped my self down on the couch and closed my eyes in an attempt to clear my head I thought heard hushed whispering and someone approaching me. But before I could react I felt a set of arms wrap around my upper body pinning my arms to my side and another pair wrap around my waist from behind. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by Ageha's lust filled eyes and Kuesu throwing me a lecherous grin while suggestively tugging at the waistband of my boxers. "Hey sexy." Ageha said huskily into my ear as I gripped the top of my boxers to keep Kuesu from pulling them down. "I-I'm sorry for intruding on what ever you two were doing, so could you p-please let me go?" I stammered as Kuesu stood up and started pressing her body against me at the same time Ageha did. "Hmm, what should we do with him? It doesn't seem like he wants us." said Ageha. "Oh don't be silly. We both know he really does want us to do this. He's just shy is all." Kuesu responded. "You know what I think your right " Ageha as she licked her lips leaned in towards me. "No, wait Ageha plea-MMNF!" My words were completely muffled by her lips on mine and her shoving her tongue in my mouth.

I could hear Kuesu unbuttoning her dress behind me then feel her rubbing her breasts, being barely contained by her bra, against my bare back. While Ageha continued to lick my gums and force my tongue to rub against hers. She suddenly separated our mouths which made a perverted suction cup sound. "Hold him for me." She said to Kuesu. To which Kuesu responded by spinning me around and immediately engaging me in a passionate make out session. One of her arms went around my back to keep me in place in place and keep my body pressed against hers, her other hand went farther down to squeeze and fondle my ass. She alternated between sucking on my tongue and shoving hers down my throat. She grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand towards her chest, obviously wanting me to fondle her, when suddenly felt to soft mounds with hard tip press against my back. For a moment Kuesu disconnected our lips giving me some very needed time to breath. "Oh! Your going to do THAT to him?" I look behind me to see that Ageha had stripped down to just a thong and nothing else. But what really got to me was the fact that she was lightly scraping her fangs along the skin of my shoulder and neck. "C-Come on now, Ageha that's going too far" I said "To far? Don't you remember me saying I wanted YOUR blood not the the blood of the Awakawa house?" With that said she then starts to give me small hickey's along my neck. "She right Yuto." Said Kuesu. "If you just accept your fate now and stop struggling we might be little more gentle with you." And with that she tried to initiate another tongue filled kiss but I turned my head just in time to avoid it. "N-now girls, you already got to have sex with me while I was a sleep, isn't that enough for yUUOooooU ohmyGOD." When I felt Ageha suddenly sink her fangs deep into my neck. "Mmmmm~" She moaned into my neck. Kuesu took this opportunity to catch me off guard with a searing kiss. Then I found my self sandwiched between the two of them. With Ageha drinking my blood in gulps and Kuesu dominating me in a very rough french kiss. Cimbinded with the pleasure of Kuesu kissing me, their bodies grinding against mine, and Ageha sucking my blood, I knew was going to succumb to their advances soon. That's when I heard from the entrance of the room: "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YUTO!?**"


	2. Chapter 2

And there stood Himari in the doorway clad in her purple kimono, wielding a katana and looking very pissed off. Upon seeing her Keusu and Ageha quiclky went behind me when they saw Himari flaring her yokia in the way she was.

I knew if she got any closer things could get ugly so, while trying to make how excited the area between my legs was, I gently grabbed her elbow and tried to pull her towards my room so that we could talk in-private.

She resisted at first but eventually, after giving one last death glare to Ageha and Keusu, she came along.

I made sure to close and lock the door behind us. When I looked back at Himari she was sething with anger and Yokia. But because she didn't want to take it out on him she just stood their staring at the floor breathing heavily and tightly clutching her Katana.

Feeling semi-responsible for the way she was feeling I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a gentle embrace. With her the side of her head against mine and while feeling her breath on my neck, she slowly calmed down. Her anger and flaring yokia slowly ebbing away.

Himari then grabbed me by my shoulders and held me at arms length. "Now then would mind telling me exactly why you were making out with Ageha and Keusu, Yuuto?" She said in a demanding tone. "But I wasn't-." I was quickly cut off by her pulling me closer and nipping the tip of my nose. "Now are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to bite you seriously?"

So I reluctantly told her how I ended up in my previous predicament. When I finished she let out a small sigh of relief. "Well at least I know you weren't cheating on me." She says while bringing me in for a hug. "But I AM slightly mad that you haven't told them that were together yet." she growled into my ear. Oh yeah, the night Himari had come back home I asked her if we could be a couple(this was done in private of course) and she of course said yes.

"Well I was planning on telling everyone today, I'll go tell them right now after I'm done getting dressed." I said when I noticed her grip getting tighter and that she was slightly grinding against me. "Hmmm, you don't have to tell them right now. Besides I feel like playing with you right now." she said with a small smirk. "Wh-what, r-right now?" She nodded slightly as she leaned her head forward and started to nibble my neck with unusually large amounts of force. "Um, Himari what are doing?" instead of answering the question she asks, "Yuuto, do you like the way Ageha bites you?"

I was confused by the question at first but then I lie saying, "Of course not!". Then I feel her dig her nails into my back. "Yuuto, I know your lying to me. I saw that glazed over expression you had when she bit into you." She then tripped me up and we fell onto the bed with her on top. "You know, initially I was just going to push you against the wall and make out with you for awhile, but now I feel like ravishing that body of yours for the rest of the night."

Then she suddenly mashed our lips together. She easily pushed her tongue past my lips and deep into the back of my throat. I let out small whimper when she crossed our legs and grind-ed our crotch's together and when I felt her yokia flaring up again which meant she wanted to mate.

That's when I saw a familiar figure in the corner of my eye.


End file.
